Mafia
sample-964ccef04a363e60a086d3a1ffc6227c.jpg Title: Mafia 'History' The Mafia (also known as Cosa Nostra in formal terms), is an Italian criminal organization. The Mafia originated in the 19th century Italy (mostly Sicily) as families which protected and assisted the local communities for money. The Mafia grew larger and more influencial until the early 20th century when they were severely weakened and prosecuted by the Italian government. This led to many mafiosi emigrating to the United States where they established themselves in the 1920s and 1930s during Prohibition, and where they worked with smuggling (mostly alcohol and tobacco), gambling and racketeering. During the 1950s the Mafia became also heavily involved in the international drug trade, especially heroin, which they distributed from Sicily into the United States. 'Organization' The Mafia (Cosa Nostra) is traditionally organized into a strong hierachy, heavily influenced by the ancient Roman army. A soldier, or made man, is a full time worker of a family who will be accepted into the family through a ceremony, often carried out by the boss. The made man has to be of Italian descent, but rules are different from family to family (some families includes only full-blooded Italians into their family whereas some might only demand that the father of the made man is of Italian descent). The largest families can have between 200-300 made men. * A family is the term for a Mafia clan, in essence, a Legion. * The Don or boss is the head of a family, he controls the family's business and his word is law, none may refuse to carry out his will. In Roman terms, he would be the dictator. * The underboss or Capo Bastone is the general for the family - he organizes the family and carries out the Don's orders. He is often the one to take over the family if the Don should die, or be out of commission. * The consiglieré or counselor is the right hand of the Don. He acts as an advisor for the Don, giving advise on how plans should be carried out etc., and often also have knowledge of the law, to guide the Don on how to avoid prosecution by the police. * The capo or captain leads the soldati, the soldiers of the family and is often the one who carries out the Don's orders (i.e. a hit, a racket etc.) and earns money from the rackets and other sources of income that he controls and gives a certain percentage to the Don. * There are often several capos in a family, each leading a group of soldiers called a regime. *The soldato or soldier is a member of the family, and carries out hits, racket collecting etc. for the Don and the capo. * A soldato is the lowest (official) rank in a family and can be only of Italian background. *The associate is not a made man, but is an outsider working for the family (i.e. a drug dealer, the owner of a racket, hitmen etc.) and is mostly controlled by the capo or soldier that he is connected to. * The largest families can have between 1,000 and 2,000 associates. 'The Commission' The Commission is the ruling body of the Italian Mafia, comprised of the heads of the major crime families in Japan, The Commission oversees Mafia activities and brings the bosses of the other families together if there are any disagreements to avoid wars among the Mafia families. The Great Flood and Divide Mafia.png|Reigns Due to losing Power over the Italian government; as well as losing influence, over the people of Italy. The Italian Mafia; found themselves in last place of a cynical war. Eli Reigns, lord of this wounded empire; for the first time felt fear. The Mafia empire was falling, and he was in the midst of going down in history as the one who failed it. Soon, Eli’s funding's began to dwindle. Quickly, his men began to diminish. Now, Only the loyal ones who pledged to follow Eli through battle remained. With Italy in possession of a Virus infected being. The Italian mafia placed no fear in their heart. These virus infected people, posed as heroes for the people of italy. Giving them the type of hope, the Mafia lacked in giving the people. Omega man and Super Gene Stuart were their names. They protected them from the Reign name. Pretty soon, The Italian People chased them out the country. Eli Reign shacked with his Brother and his two sons in Russia. Lovik Reigns, his older brother sixteen years apart. Lovik Reigns, was told he couldn't run a Mafia on his own due to his height. But, he proved them wrong at the age of sixteen he moved to Russia. Somehow, he ran deep into the Russian Mob owning a small crew, which soon developed into a rather large criminal organization. Making him the most feared man in Russia, running out the Families whom were already there. Lovik Reigns had two sons, whom were both infected by the virus. Joey Reigns, lost half his face but became a superior genius. With a perfect IQ score, making him one of the Mobs most prized possessions. Loviks second son, was Louis Reigns, Louis Reign was effected in which he was a walking tank. With such a superior physique a bullet would find it hard to penetrate skin. He was rather large for a good seven feet. He was a walking powerhouse, people were in fear of crossing him. These two were the reason he’s gotten so far in the Organization. Mafia1.jpg Mafia2.jpg Eli Reigns, Stayed out in Russia plotting out a way to reclaim his throne in Italy. He was given an answer; Eli seemed to have been strolling one day until he came across a beaten boy in russia. Eli quickly hurried to his side, he aided him back to health. The boy told him of his “ability” he was able to see the future. Eli, touched the boys forehead and seen the future. He seen the impact the flood can make if it were allowed to hit and he feared it greatly. Eli, was giving two months to stop this. Eli quickly brought the news to Lovik he said he had a way to save Italy and take it back. Mafia3.jpg Mafia4.jpg Category:Occupations Category:Information Category:Groups